Verdadera madre
by Elade-chan
Summary: ¿Lo soy? ¿Soy la mujer que te llevo en su vientre y te trajo a este mundo? Tengo tu respuesta, Sarada, pero también tengo otra pregunta… ¿Importaría?


**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

 **Verdadera madre**

Te veo mirarme y sé lo que te preguntas. Sé por qué. Aunque entender lo que pasa por tu cabeza no hace que duela menos. No me lo has preguntado a mí directamente porque sabes que romperás mi corazón, tú también me conoces bien. Pero a pesar de todo, sigues dudando de mí… No negaré que te he dado motivos para ello, tantos secretos, tantas cosas que quizá tenías derecho a saber y no te contamos.

Por eso, vuelvo a decirte que sé lo que te preguntas, lo que le exigiste a Shizune, lo que le gritaste a tu padre, lo que vi en tus ojos llenos de lágrimas aquel día en el que me preguntaste por él y su ausencia. "¿Es ella mi verdadera madre?"

¿Lo soy? ¿Soy la mujer que te llevo en su vientre y te trajo a este mundo? Tengo tu respuesta, Sarada, pero también tengo otra pregunta… ¿Importaría?

Tal vez no sepas si estuviste dentro de mí, si te di a luz, no recuerdas quién fue. Pero creo que sí recuerdas las noches que dormiste abrazada a mí; las veces que te reíste del final inventado de un cuento, que cambié porque ya te había contado cien veces todos los que sabía; las veces en las que buscaste refugio en mis brazos por estar asustada o haberte hecho daño; o las que me senté contigo en el suelo, mientras me explicabas quién era familia de quién en las casitas de tus muñecas.

Sé que recuerdas todo eso. Pero yo, yo recuerdo mucho más. Recuerdo cuando tu padre te puso en mis brazos, como pensé que no podía existir nada más bonito que tú. Amé a tu padre desde que le conocí pero a ti, a ti te quise desde mucho antes. A la idea de ti. Un bebé del hombre al que amaba. Ya sólo por eso, tenías ganado mi corazón. Pero luego te vi y te amé por ti misma. Supe desde que te abracé por primera vez que nunca amaría nada como a ti.

Sasuke tuvo que marcharse. Lo hizo para protegernos a todos, en especial a ti. Aunque eso no significa que no doliese, y no me refiero sólo a mí, sino también a él. Sé que no me crees cuando te lo digo pero él nos ama pero es la verdad. Si no puedes creer en nada, cree al menos en eso. Me costó años llegar al corazón de tu padre, pero tú lo obtuviste entero en sólo un segundo.

Eché mucho de menos a tu padre mientras crecías, no sabes cuánto. Pero cada vez que te miraba a los ojos, esos precioso ojos negros que tienes y son suyos también, sentía que él estaba conmigo.

Fue duro criarte sola, no lo niego, pero no cambiaría ni un instante de los que pasé contigo, ni siquiera cuando te enfadabas conmigo, ni siquiera cuando pasaba noches en vela cuidando de ti. Eres mi niña. Siempre intenté hacerte feliz, porque desde el instante en el que te vi supe que ese era mi objetivo en la vida. Y cuando veo que piensas que odias tu vida, que no sabes si yo soy tu verdadera madre, se me parte el alma y pienso que una vez más he fracasado y en esta ocasión no sé cómo esforzarme más.

Te he visto crecer, he secado tus lágrimas cuando estabas triste y compartido tus carcajadas de felicidad, te he protegido cuando tenías miedo, te he curado cuando estabas enferma y he llorado tu dolor por no poder hacer nada para evitártelo. ¿Qué es una verdadera madre, Sarada? Tú me preguntas si soy tu verdadera madre y yo te vuelvo a preguntar…

¿Importaría?

* * *

 _¡Hola! Vuelvo a asomar la cabeza por el fandom aunque sea con algo cortito. No sé si era lo que esperabais pero a mí me apetecía escribir algo sobre la relación Sakura-Sarada y más aun con los últimos acontecimientos del manga, de los que por cierto no creo que debamos preocuparnos en absoluto. Pero que si de todas formas resultaran así habría que aceptar, siempre quedarán los fics para modificar la historia como a nosotros nos gusta y eso no lo quita nadie._

 _A mi entender, Sakura es la madre de Sarada, independientemente de si lo es genéticamente o no. La ha criado, ha sido su madre durante todos esos años y la quiere. No creo que eso se pueda cambiar tan fácil como "ah no eres mi verdadera madre, hasta luego, me voy con esta señora que nunca he visto y a ti ya no te quiero" No es tan sencillo. No dudo que si resulta que Karin es su madre biológica (lo que no me parece probable) pueda llegar a quererla también pero no por eso Sakura dejaría de ser su madre._

 _Muchas gracias a Uchiha YamiKo por la preciosa portada que me ha hecho y sus dibujos que han ayudado a mi inspiración jaja y a helenasxs15 por sus spoilers y teorías sobre el nuevo manga que me hacen darle vueltas a todo. Y por supuesto gracias a todas las que estáis leyéndome y no perdéis la esperanza de un nuevo fic, prometo que llegará algún día._

 _Besos, Ela._


End file.
